clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Membership
, one method of acquiring a membership status.]] Penguins who have Membership'http://www.clubpenguin.com/membership/ can dress up in various clothing, decorate their igloo's, adopt up to 20 puffles, have more choices, more room on servers, and go to exclusive parties. The members can get clothes not only from the Gift Shop, but if they are EPF agents, then they can buy clothes from the Elite Gear. Also, if they are ninjas, they can also get ninja furniture, buy a hand gong or get one of the Ninja Costumes. Simply, a membership results in many additional features. The main countries for membership are the US, Canada, India, the UK, and Australia. When a player becomes a member, a "Member Badge" will appear in the upper left corner of their Player Card. Member Badges can vary according to how long you have been a member on Club Penguin. Member Badge Stripe Code *1 - 6 Months: The regular member badge. *7 - 12 Months: The regular member badge with a blue stripe under it. *13 - 18 Months: Same as previous badge, but with a orange stripe above the blue. *19 - 24 Months: Another stripe is added, between the blue and orange one, a white stripe. *24 + Months: same as 19 - 24 months but with a star in the middle of the stripes. People in other countries can still buy membership. The USD currency will be converted into your country's currency once bought. Membership Prices Membership can be paid in Monthly, Bi-Annual or Annual installments. The annual option is cheaper over a long term period; however, many users prefer to use Monthly, as they can cancel it after any monthly period. Memberships can be purchased online (as can gift certificates), or residents of the United States and the United Kingdom may purchase a membership card. Currency *USD = US dollar $ *INR = Indian Rupee INR *BRL = Brazilian Real R$ *AUD = Australian Dollar $ *NZD = New Zealand Dollar $ *USD = United States Dollar $ *CAN = Canadian Dollar $ *EUR = Euro € *MXN = Mexican Peso Mex$ *ARS = Argentine Peso $ *MYR = Malaysian Ringgit RM *GBP = Great British Pound £ *PHP = Philippine Pesos ₱ *CHI = Chilean Pesos $ *COP = Colombian Pesos $ *PZL = Polish Zloty *TL = Turkish Lira *HK = Hong Kong Dollar $ Membership Prices *Monthly: **£4.95 GBP **₱195 PHP **R$8.95 BRL **$8.95 AUD/NZD **$7.95 USD/CAN **€4.95 EUR **Mex$51.90 MXN **$19.90 ARS **RM13.95 MYR **Rs 199/- **$2.500 CHI **$9.500 COP **~25.00zl PZL **$8.90 TL **$63.6 HK *3 Months '(Limited Edition): **£9.95 GBP **R$22.95 BRL **$17.95 AUD/NZD **$14.95 USD/CAN **€0EUR **Mex$128.00 MXN **$119.6 HK *6 Months: **£19.95 GBP **R$44.95 BRL **$34.95 AUD/NZD **$39.95 USD/CAN **€24.95 EUR **Mex$255.00 MXN **$89.00 ARS **RM69.95 MYR **Rs 990/- **12.300 CHI **$47.500 COP **$44.90 TL **$319.6 HK *12 Months: **£37.95 GBP **R$84.95 BRL **$64.95 AUD/NZD **$59.95 USD/CAN **€47.95 EUR **Mex$489.00 MXN **$169.00 ARS **RM134.95 MYR **Rs 1900/- **22.750 CHI **$91.500 COP **$86.90 TL **$479.6 HK Trivia *If players became a member in between December 9-31, 2010, they would get free 12,000 coins. *Many rare non-members would rather stay as a non-member than become a member without any stripes. * In November 2011, there was a glitch where everyone had the Member sign with stripes and a star. However, they do not get any membership privileges. This glitch was eventually fixed in the time around late February to early March. *Club Penguin puts most of their priority towards Members, since they need the money to keep the game running. *All Famous Penguins like Rockhopper, Aunt Arctic, Gary etc. have memberships and they have the membership badge with 3 stripes and a star. Their Membership has also never expired. * The Mexican prices for the membership are wrong. The 1 month membership costs around 80 Mexican Pesos when compared to US dollars. *Many Non-Members dislike members because they believe that everything on Club Penguin is for the members. An "Army" has even been set up against members and Disney Interactive Studios ownership of club penguin. The website is http://cpada.wordpress.com/ *Quite popular when the Australian Dollar rose above the US dollar. *3 month membership cards come with a free code for an exclusive item. Current Membership Gallery Image:Memberbadge.png|1 to 6 Month Badge (lowest). It is extremely common. Image:6-12_EN.png|7 to 12 Month Badge. Many penguins have this. Image:12-18_EN.png|13 to 18 Month Badge. It is not seen as much as the previous badges. Image:18-24_EN.png|19 to 24 Month Badge. it is quite uncommon to see this. Image:24-plus_EN.png|25+ months Badge. Many rare penguins and famous penguins have this badge. See also *Non-Member External Links *Membership Slider (swf) Sources Category:Club Penguin Category:Members Category:Types of Penguins Category:Items Category:Penguins Category:Misc. Merchandise Category:Club Penguin Category:Members Category:Types of Penguins Category:Items Category:Penguins Category:Misc. Merchandise Category:Club Penguin Category:Members Category:Types of Penguins Category:Items Category:Penguins Category:Misc. Merchandise Category:Club Penguin Category:Members Category:Types of Penguins Category:Items Category:Penguins Category:Misc. Merchandise Category:Article Category:Article